Eyes of a God
by Boiwithaplan18
Summary: Chris X Beth more of Chris's powers
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:Power

I wake up with a jult my blond covered head perking up.

"Ooh headrush." I said

My name is Chris Kirkman Im a 17 year old emotion lord and the leader of the Bravest Warriors!

I walk out of my room to see everyone standing waiting for catbug to get out of the bathroom.

yawn*"Morning, guys."

"Mornin- What Chris how are you flying and whats with your eyes?" Danny said

"Huh, what do you mean I'm not flyi-oh im flying. Huh. Thats odd." I said

"Woah, Chris whats with your eyes! Their weird and golden." Beth said

"Oh ya I frogot to tell you guys about my powers, every time I use them my eyes glow. But why are my powers acting up theres always a reason for them activating."

"Like what?" Wallow said

"Um, reasons." I said hurriedly

I focus on deactivating my powers it works and I fall to the ground.

"Ouch"

"Way to go Chris." Danny said

An hour later when everyones done in the bathroom I decided to make breakfast.

"Waffles sounds good. You guys want some?" I asked no one in particular

"Anything sounds good right now." Beth said

"Waffles are great sign me up!" Danny said

"How about you Wallow?" I asked

"Nah Im good me and Himmal ate out last night." Wallow said

"Suite yourself."

I start to gather everything I need. When I got everything I opened up the batter pouch and there was none left.

I was pissed its like everything is against me today ugh and-

"Chris-Chris Please stop!!" Beth said

"Huh?" I said

I just smashed a gigantic hole through the ground with the pancake batter.

I kneeled next to the hole feeling barfy.

"Whats happening to me?"I asked

Beth got down on her knees and hug me. It made my heart jump.

"I don't know Chris but we'll figure this out." Said Beth

Right after Beth stoped talking a portal opened up right next to me and out came the Emotion Lord.

"Why so glum, chum?" The Emotion Lord Said

"Back when I was your age I never let my youth get the better of me! I took it by its nards and screamed for our lord wankershim!"

"Shut up! Can't you see that somethings happening to me?!?" I said angered

"Psh! Chris's always so dramatic! If you would have let me finish I would have helped you! But your being a jerk to me so I don't think im going to help!" Said the Emotion Lord defiantly

"Look man Im sorry! Can you please fix me?" I asked

"Only for a kiss." Emotion Lord said

"What-NO! Im not kissing you!" I said angerly

"Chris, just do it. For my sake." Beth said

"Ugh, fine but just for you."

I kissed the old man on the cheeck

"Ah ha I knew you were gay!" Said the Emotion Lord

Beth started lauphing hystaricly

"You sick dirty old man!" I said angerly

"Stop geting your pantys in a bunch! Lets go already gay boy." Emotion Lord said opening a portal

He jumped in the portal and I followed suite.

We ended up in the Parosox Pub.

"The Parosox Pub? I thought I destroyed it after I took the emotion sword." I said

"No, you just destroyed the barrier keeping us inside the Pub." Emotion Lord said

"So, why are we here?" I asked

"Because, the Emotion has come!" The Emotion Lord said

"The Emotion?" I asked

"The Emotion is the time in our lifes when our emotions are amped up to there max potental and the deciding factor of how strong we are compared to other versions of you!" The Emotion Lord said

"So hows this relate to my weird eyes?" I asked

"Well, you know how we like Beth?"

"Ya."

"And you know that were a very emotional person?"

"Ya, so?"

"Couple the fact of The Emotion and everything I said earlier and what do you get?"

"Oh! So my love of Beth is increasing my emotional powers because of the Emotion and once the Emotion is over my powers can be determined!?" I asked

"Yep. Well besides the last part. We determine your power here right now."

Out of no where Chris's started poping into existence.

"Before we get started with The Process has anybody told him about the system?" Chris Prime asked

"No but I'll explain it to him. So Chris each of us Chris have a ranking out of ten that is determined by The Process. For example Im a seven out of ten meaning that im at average power." The Emotion Lord said

"Any who now that thats over with can we see how strong this Chris is?" Emo Emotion Lord said (I actually didn't make him up. He's real and he tryed to kill Chris but was killed by Tiddy Twister Chris.)

About 10 Emotion Lords gathered around me. They all started chanting. There eyes started to glow and I was suddenly shot into the air. Once I got back down to the ground all the Chris's were staring at me shocked.

"What? Whats wrong?!?" I asked

"Chris its not something wrong. Its something very good. We just never thought you'd be the one. The strongest Chris." Chris Prime said

"Wait how strong am I?" I ask

"You, Chris, are a Twelve out of Ten."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2 :Emerging**

"T-Twelve?!?! How- How is that even possible?!?!" I Screamed

"How is it **not** possible Chris. You found a way to make us a new path that wasn't killing puddingtown. We all thought that was impossible. But you did it. Chris you are something special compared to all the other Chris's! You deserve this power Chris!" Chris Prime said

"You don't get it do you! If we are the strongest emotion lords then that means im **The** ** Strongest Emotion Lord**. This makes me Truly Immortal. Sinse there are only three things that can kill us The Emotion Sword, which is lost. One of you can kill me, but im the strongest one out of all of you. Then the last thing is other Emotion Lords can kill me, but im literly the strongest emotion lord. Im going to have to watch generations die even before im dead! This sucks!" I said

"Huh. Your right, I never looked at it like that you little gay boy." Said the Emotion Lord from earlier

"Stop calling me gay old man!" I said stressed out

"Well you may be the strongest, but your definantly not the smartest! That would be me Evil Emotion Lord Chris! Said the Old man that tried to kill me

I got so pissed by his sight that I blew him up.

"Wow there Chris! Theres a no kill policy in the parasox pub!" Said Pacifict Chris

"You know what im kinda tired of this! Im not the strongest Chris! Im teleporting back. See you later Prime, Old Man." I said

With that I exited the Parasox Pub.

When I entered my realm I felt very wet. Appearently I feel from the sky into the river next to our base. I got out of my bed and grabed some clean clouths and walked out of my room I changed on the way to the kitchen.

"Ugh, theres nothing in this kitchen! I geuss I'll go shopping." I said to myself

I sigh then grab the milk. I get into the closest cabnet to get some fruit loops. I dish myself some and put away the stuff.

I turned around to see everyone staring at me it kinda freaked me out.

"What? Is there a monster!?!" I asked with my spoon in my mouth getting into a battle position.

"No, no Chris. Um, how do I put this? DUDE, YOUR RIPPED!" Danny screamed

I looked down not only was I stronger but I was taller.

"H-How?-" I said before being cut off by Chris Prime teleporting into the room

"The Process does this to us. Its like a second puberty." Chris Prime said as he left

I looked the glass of the microwave.

"My eyes are still gold!!!" I said

I tried to turn them off but it didn't work. All the while the warriors were watching me in wonder.

"All well. Can you guys please stop watching me!" I asked

Everyone dispersed besides Beth. Beth came up to me and said

"I probably should stop looking at you Kirkman. But damn you got a hot bod!"

This just made me sad. I decided to take my mind off Beth by taking a swim in the river.

I take off my clouths and jumped into the river. I floated to the surface in a T-shape.

"Why is everything with that girl so damn complicated!" I said

My sheer anger caused a small tremor that stoped me from being angry.

Out of no where Plum came to talk to me

"Hey, Chris! Did you feel that minature earthquake?" Plum said

"Ya, I kinda was the one who caused it im kinda upset. So, watch ya up to." I asked

"I've come to do some things with Beth. Hey Chris, you should really try dating. It would get you happier. Theres alot of fish out there in neomars."

"You know what Plum? Your right! Im going to check online for a date!" I said with a new found pride in myself.

"Thats great Chris! Get going on it you pale blond boy!" Plum said

-5 hours later

I walk down to the door all dressed up. Once I got to the door I was stopped by Beth.

"Wow! Chris! Your looking-uh sharp!" Beth said

"Thanks Beth! Your not looking to bad yourself!" I said

"Thanks! So where are you going?" Beth asked

"Out."

"Out where?"

"The Mall."

"Don't lie to me Chris. You don't ever go any where in a tux if its not necassary."

"You know what Beth, its none of your business!" I said that and stormed out

Beths Pov*

"Whats with Chris all of a sudden!? And wheres he going?" I said angerly

 _Why is this bothering me Chris is my friend why am I so absesed with him recently?!?_

"Oh, Chris, I set him up on a date! He seemed kinda sad with his life. He started cheering up after that. His first dates today."

"Plum!" I said

"Why are you angery? Do I have to remind you that your dating someone? Zachary?"

"Shut up Plum! Im not in love with Chris! Im just wored for him."

"Ok, then. You may have convinced yourself but you haven't convinced me."

"Hey, Plum."

"Ya Beth?"

"We should spy on Chris! To make sure his date goes well."

"This is probably a bad idea. But ok im in."

The girls get prepared for there stakeout

Chris Pov*

"Whats with that Girl! One moment im the least interesting person. Then the next im some kind of new species! Ugh."

I get to the restraunt that im supposed to meet the girl in. The girls name is Sarah Ivy. She's half human, half nymph. The restraunt itself was some kind of expensive burger place.

I get in and sit in the fifth chair after talking one of the employees.

Beths Pov*

"Ok, Blondy in position!" Plum Said into her walkie talkie

"Why are we calling him Blondy? Why not call him Chris? Also were literaly sitting by each other we don't need these walkie talkies." I said to plum

We watch Chris as he waits for his date to come.

"Woah, this restuarant has complimentary french-fries!?! This is rad!" I overheard Chris say in amazment

We continue watching intill I crack

"Plum, it doesn't seem like his dates comeing maybe we should go over there and-" I said before

Instant kharma. Right when I said that a girl sits next to Chris

Chris Pov*

"Sorry, Chris I had a bit of trouble finding this place. I hope you weren't waiting for me for to long." Sarah said

"Oh, not at all. I just got here." Chris said

Beth from far away "No, he didn't."

"This place looks pretty expensive are you sure you can afford it?"

"Its not that expensive so I think I'll manage." I said winking at Sarah

"So, watch you going to order? Im thinking im going to have the Grilled Cheese Burger because I heard this resturants the cheese!" Sarah said half lauphing, half snorting

I lauphed and said "Im going to have the Bacon Cheese Burger because im hankering for a baconing!"

Sarah snorted again and said "It doesn't make since but its still funny."

An employee came over to us to ask us what we wanted to drink and what we wanted to eat. We both ordered a shirley temple adding to the list of things we have in common. _I think I like this girl!_

Beths Pov*

I see that Chris and this girl "Sarah" are having a good time. It kinda makes me angery!

"This blows! That girl doesn't even know him like I do!" I said

"So? Your dating Zachary Ryan. You had your chance with Chris. But you blew him off." Plum said

"Shut up Plum! You french him to many times to count! One of those times you stole him for yourself so don't talk to me about chances!"

"Woah, Beth, chill I didn't mean to affend you I just wanted to bring this up. But don't you think that Chris needs to be happy himself?" Plum said

Before I could say anything Chris and Sarah up and left

"What, where'd they go?" I asked

"Weren't you listening? They said they wanted to go because of the atmosphere it was to serious for their tastes." Plum said annoyed

We used the gps to track them to the park\arcade.

Chris Pov*

"Man, that restuarant was donk. It just didn't feel right but man that burger hit the spot!" I said

"Ya, Chris that meal was the bomb! Hey, do you want to go to the arcade?" Sarah asked me

"Hell ya, I do!" I said

Beth Pov*

Plum and I watched from a side as Chris and Sarah played arcade games

Afterwords they decided to go to the park.

"Chris, I was actually very cautious about going on this date with you. You looked to handsome to be someone interested in dating me." Sarah said to Chris

"Im glad you did though. I almost didn't either but one of my friends persuaded to me to start dating and meet some new people that aren't living in my house." Chris said

"Wait you live with another girl?!?" Sarah said woredly

"Its not what you think, shes just my childhood friend. You'd like her if you met her." Chris said

"I wouldn't like to meet her!" I grumbled

"How about we make this night special?" Sarah asked Chris

"How so?" Chris asked

"With a kiss." Sarah said

Chris Pov*

I stared into her blue eyes and then inched closer to her face untill are lips were on each other. Mine against hers, hers against mine. Stuck into the heat of battle. Her lips are so soft and-

"Why'd you stop?" I said

"Im sorry Chris I can't do this. Your to cool of a person to date im sorry." Sarah said to me

"No, no, no please Sarah you don't mean that. Your just a little jettery from our first date." I said

"Im sorry Chris." And with that she left

I walked all the way into the middle of the city crying and feeling alone.

I feel to my knees with what felt like a rush of power and with that I blacked out.

Beths Pov*

"What the hell?!?" I said

It was Chris.

Half the city was destroyed in a flash of gold.

"Chris... I didn't ever mean for you to be hurt this baddly." I said as I hugged Chris's unconcious body

"I love you Chris I don't want to see you hurt ever again." I said as I walked him home in my hands

 **_Hey guys its your boi here I hope you liked this chapter it took me a while to make but im very proud of it. Chris X Beth on its way dont worry I know where I want this story to go. Thank you for reading this is your boi out**


End file.
